oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond
Raymond, otherwise known as Senator Raymond, the People's Princess ''or ''RayGod is a senator from MD and the longest sitting senator of OR. He's best known for his bills in the senate and the "I will always keep on fighting for the immigrants" quote, which became a meme and for being the first Prime Minister of India. This happened during the POWER 6 era. Raymond probably is one of the oldest players on Power, being there from Power 1 to Power 6. Power 3 was a tough ride for Raymond. The celebrated Whip was banned from the Democratic Party and it's discord. However Raymond passed a voting rights bill in 5 days, for this era, this was very special. Power 3 is widely regarded as Raymond's career peak, also due it's presidential races. After some time he joined the Republican Party and the Freedom Caucus. Power 4 was an era where Raymond slowed down a little. He still managed to hold several positions in Maryland. All of this for the Libertarian Party. In POWER 5 Raymond made a big comeback, he immigrated to Russia and held several offices. POWER 6 was also quite big for Raymond. He managed to become the first ever Prime Minister of India. Power 1 Raymond started his career at the Democratic Party, he soon became the senator of Kansas. He won a close race to a Republican. Raymond was uncontested in his reelection. In the senate he managed to pass just one bill, while the other 7 failed. Raymond left Power for sometime due boredom. He returned just before The Great Rumcode Collapse. POWER II In POWER II he began as an independent senator of North Carolina. He quickly joined the NDA, he ran for governer from MD. With help of Jean Lannes he won, not by a big margin. After this election MD became one of the most blue regions in the US. He has won the re-election and also became a senator for 9 terms. But he is mosrly recognized for his I will always keep on fighting for the immigrants Whip's office conflict The bill led to a conflict with whip Douglas Self, who asked for sanctions, to the leadership (Raymond ignored Self). But the leadership completely ignored him. After lots of winnig the leadership sent Raymond to Alaska, but got 7 million from the leadership and some funds from Maryland. Self did not know about this. POWER III In POWER 3 Raymond went to MI, where he lost the senator election for 4 times. He then went back to Maryland. He also became ths senate whip of the Democratic Party. After this period, Raymond became Deputy chair, but quickly resigned. He also got fired as the senate whip (he was not active enough) after this Raymond decided to go on semi retirement. Within a few days he finnaly won an in game election, he became the senator of DE. Raymond Scandal See: Raymond-scandalRaymond-scandal Raymond then decided to run for president, in the primaries he got 14 delagates, but then quit the Democratic Party and to the American Labor Party. Where he became the chairman and nominee of the party. Some hours later Raymond didn't manage to get in the main presidential election, due one of the very few Rumsod bugs. Altough he had won the labor election. He rejoined the Democratic Party at the end of August. He again decided to run for President, although this time he received zero delegates. After the elections Raymond didn't get his in-party positions back. He also had to move from Delaware, to ASC state Oregon. It took some before Raymond won the elections in there. During this period he also decided to write a book called "What Happened". It was about the presidential election, and got critical acclaim. A few weeks later Jay karr became the minority leader for the Democratic Party, he chose Raymond as his whip. And Raymond got back in office again. Due Raymond scandal, he became a GOP member, where he became Head Scribe. He later joined the Freedom Caucus, where he became "Chef", a honorable function. POWER 4 He became a lib in Power 4. Here he became a Governor from Maryland again, defeating the Democratic candidate, Fransisco Riviera. Or whatever his name is. He later became a representative for that state. During POWER 4, he was 2 times the Libertarian canidate for President. While 2 times defeated by Sandy Weathers. But it didnot matter, because it was a dream come trough. Raymond also became the main tracker for the Libertarian Party and ran for the LNC for the Secretary position. He lost to a longtime Libertarian member with 66%-33%. POWER 5 POWER 5 ia widely considered as Raymond's greatest period: he had significant success in Russia and revived his career. CEO n POWER 5 Raymond became the CEO Lockheed Martin and had some success, by investing some money in the Chinese bank. This got him on the 1st page of world's wealthiest persons. However it crashed and Raymond had to start all over again. He still was the CEO of Lockheed and at one point, that was the 5th biggest company, due investments from rich people. Eventually he left the company and moved to New York to become the CEO of FOX 20th Century. He eventually quit this position aswell. General Secretary of the Shangai Cooperation Organisation On 3 Febuary 2018 Raymond was proposed by the Russian Minister for Foreign Affairs, to become the new General Secretary of Shanghai Cooperation Organisation. He got the Chinese vote too and became General Secretary. He will now try to boost relations between Russia and China. Finance Minister and SCO Success At 8th of March, Russian Minister for Foreign Affairs, Malvar wrote a bill to abolish the free trade. The free trade had been installed hours earlier. However Russia needed to money to invest and to increase the government approval rating. This was seen as a sign of a trade war, by the Chinese minister of foreign affairs, Goku. He wrote a bill to replace Raymond as the General Secretary for Pussy Pounder 92. Then Raymond convinced the Chinese, that it was all a big misconception. This solved the crisis. On the 8th of March Raymond was also introduced by the Russian state of head, to become minister of finance. Raymond was voted minister of finance with a large majority. General Secretary of the Washington-Moscow free trade agreement After the Russian left the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation, they signed a deal with USA. This was called: the "Moscow-Washington free trade agreement". Raymond became the first and so far the only General Secretary of this organization. POWER 6 Power 6 was also a quite remarkable and succesful for the veteran. He started in in India where he later became Prime Minister. He firstly joined the Indian National Congress, where he became chair. He later was replaced, but then got the chairman position back. Days later the party managed to win the legislative election, by defeating Bharatiya Janata Party by a landslide. After short negotiaton with another influential National Congress member, Raymond became the Prime Minister. Raymond 1 India had to cut on social security, health care and other things. This was because of the negative budget. Taxes also needed to increase. The approval of the Government went down from 50 to 42 and Raymond became the most unpopular head of state of his time. Later there was a bill proposed by some sort of opposition candidate to replace Raymond as Prime Minister. There was one traitor in the cabinet who ayed the bill. POWER 7 In POWER 7 Raymond became the senator of New Jersey. All offices held by Raymond in game functions: First Prime Minister of India Congressman from Arkansas Congressman from Maryland Senator NJ Former Senator from NC 1 term-Independent Former Senator from KS, 2 terms -Democratic Party Former Governor from Maryland 3 terms-NDA Former Senator from MD 13 terms-NDA Senator from DE, 2 terms-Democratic Party Senator from Oregon 10 term, Democratic Part CEO of Lockheed Martin CEO of FOX 20th Century Legislator in the Russian parliament General Secretary for the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation General Secretary for the Moscow-Washington trade agreement Minister of Finance of Russia Home Minister of Russia First Man of United States Party functions Indian Democratic Congress Chairman NDA Senate comitee for Foreign Affairs member NDA National Campaign Comitee member NDA PSO state tracker Democratic Party Whip Democratic Party Deputy Regional Chair for the South Democratic Primary Presidential canidate, for the 9th Presidential election Democratic Party Big Brother team member GOP Deputy Recruitment Head GOP Scribe head Libertarian Historiën Libertarian Presidential canidate California National Party Chair American Labor Party Chairman Fuck Oatnigger Caucus Member Book Raymond wrote a book about his (failed) presidential election. It tells you about why, how and when he ran. It also gives some background information of Raymond. The book got critical acclaim and became the number 1, on Power's bestseller list. The book is currently available on Amazon: https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B075FWG1J3. Another installment of the series is planned, it's a fan fic about Rumsod, called; ''"Rumsod: His ''Story Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Libertarian Party politicians Category:Republican Party politicians Category:Raymond Category:General Secretaries Category:Minister of finance Category:POWER Russia Category:Secretaries of Homeland Security Category:Heads of government Category:Prime Ministers